Goddess of Death
by Rakhila87
Summary: This story is all human and set in the wild west of old. Rose is a vigilante outlaw who is going home for the five year anniversary of her mother's death and the birth of her best friends first child. What happens when she gets there and instead of the old sheriff that she has a deal with she finds a new hot Russian who isn't impressed with her or her lifestyle?
1. Chapter 1

Hey here is another new story I really hope you like it. Please let me know what you think and if I should continue. As with my other stories this is not beta'd but I will put up the beta'd version as soon as I get it! Please r&r!

 **Prologue:**

June 8, 1870.

Blood was everywhere, though not one drop was mine. My mother lay in my arms, dead.

I had been out riding when I should have been home with her learning how to be a proper wife.

I heard gunshots and had come home to find our house a mess and to see two men leaving. I recognized one as an outlaw I had seen on old sheriff Hans' wall last week.

When I walked through my door I saw the most gruesome sight, my mother riddled with holes. I ran to her and held her in my arms as she tried to speak before leaving me.

"I love you Rosemarie, never forget that. Your fa fath father is..." with that she died in my arms.

I wasn't one for crying, I never cried I got even, and from this day on no outlaw would waste good air breathing if I had anything to do with it.


	2. Chapter 2

**okay here is the first full chapter let me know what you think r &r and it's not beta'd. Oh and I own nothing.**

 **Chapter 1:**

June 8, 1875.

My name is Rosemarie Hathaway though no one but my best friend Lissa has been able to call me by my full name and live to tell the tale since that fateful day five years ago. Everyone calls me Rose or the Goddess of Death or G.O.D for short. I am wanted in every state in the US of A and Mexico. I am a vigilante outlaw and damn proud of it. After my mother (God rest her soul) died I became the fastest, meanest, baddest outlaw in the west. And no one dared mess with me, even the lawmen stopped trying to catch me. Though I think part of it is because I am doing their job for them by ridding this would of the scum of the earth. Outlaws that is.

I am now about a mile or so out of Bed Rock the small town in in Texas I grew up in. It is the five year anniversary of my mother's death and my best friend and her husband are expecting their first little one within the next month. Keeping to my word I swore I would be there for the birth of my little niece or nephew, so I will be staying for a bit longer then usual.

Usually I came for the day of my mother's death and spend the night with Lissa and her husband. But this time I will stay as long as she needs me.

My boys know this and that's why I have only two companions today. Eddie and Mason my two right hand men. They refused to leave my side and take the time to go visit their families until I was ready to go again.

I know I should be grateful but I also know they have their altearore motives. Male is in love with me even though he is only a brother in my eyes he still won't give up. Eddie however is here because he sees me like his own little sister. He lost his sister in a similar situation as I lost my mom.

We were a sad bunch all of us having lost someone to an outlaw at some point but that's what made me and my boys the best. We had a reason for what we did. We didn't just go and kill, steal, and destroy for no apparent reason.

Looking around and taking in my surroundings I realized we were almost to the cemetery. I got down off of my old stallion lighting and tied him to an old post, told the boys to give me a minute and walked the last bit through the old iron gate into the cemetery.

Looking around not much had changed. There were a few new plots, but other then that it was exactly how I left it one year ago today. I walked to the farthest edge to a gravestone shaped like an angle and knelt down, cleaning the base of a few weeds.

"Hey mamma, it's been awhile huh? I'm sorry it's taken so long to get back but this last year has been busy. I've taken down twelve outlaws with my boys this year. You would be proud. I love you and I miss you so much. I wish you were still here but I know that's impossible. I've realized recently that there are a few things missing from my life and I wish I had you to help me sort it all out. The guys try but we'll their men. I should get going, you know Liss she will have a fit if I'm late and I still have to stop off and see old Hans. I live you mamma I will stop by again before I go." With that I turned around and headed back to my boys and lighting.

"Alright let's get going. You two head on to Mia's she'll have your rooms ready. I will come by after I stop and see Hans on my way to Lissa's."

"Okay." They responded at the same time as we headed off towards town.


End file.
